You All Became My Family
by CloudXMK
Summary: Hanzo has been informed that Takeda, Cassie, Kung Jin, and Jacqui have been kidnapped. With no time to spare, he now journeys to the Netherrealm to rescue them despite the great dangers that await him. Will he succeed or die trying? *Cassie, Kung Jin, Takeda, and Jacqui are nine years old in this story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is the second fanfic that I have been working on. Just to warn you, this is much darker than the first fanfic I posted. So prepare yourselves! Hope you enjoy this and leave some reviews whether they be questions or comments about the story.**

 _ ***Thoughts in flashback***_

 ***Demonic voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

Hanzo was a swirling bucket of emotions right now. He was terrified, angry, and worried. He could feel the hellfire within him simmering beneath the surface and he was trying his best not to give into it, not now. It all started with a call from Kenshi to meet him and the others at the Special Forces headquarters.

 _Flashback start_

 _Hanzo had arrived at the Special Forces headquarters as fast as he could hearing the urgency from Kenshi's voice to meet him along with General Blade, Johnny, Jax, and Raiden. "_ _ **I wonder what is going on. Kenshi sounded really distressed from the call**_ _." As he arrived at the meeting room, what he saw was a sad sight indeed. Sonya was trying her best to remain strong but for whatever reason, she looked like she was going to break. Johnny looked pissed. "_ _ **Johnny Cage pissed off… Now that's a first. It has to very serious if someone like Johnny could be pissed.**_ _" Kenshi looked distressed despite trying to be serious and the same goes for Jax and Raiden. Sub-zero had a look of seriousness on his face and seemed to be hatching a plan in his head._

 _"_ _ **What's going on? I got the call from Kenshi and he said something big has come up.**_ _" Sonya looked at Hanzo, getting straight to the point, "_ _ **Hanzo. Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie, and Kung Jin have been kidnapped.**_ _"_

 _Flashback end_

Hanzo gritted his teeth, "How!? Who kidnapped them!?" "It was Quan Chi! He left a message saying that he has the kids and he will release them in exchange for Shinnok's amulet." Johnny spat, rage and fear whirling in his eyes. Billowing rage erupted from Hanzo. The others could see steam emanating from his body and small bursts of flame erupting at his feet. In a demonic voice, Hanzo yelled with fury destroying one of the monitor screens with a punch enhanced with hellfire. This took everyone completely by surprise except for Kenshi who had longed suspected that Hanzo cared for the children as much as they were his own and this action just confirmed it.

 **"WHERE IS QUAN CHI!? WHERE DID HE TAKE THEM!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'LL WISH THAT HE WAS NEVER BORN WHEN I AM DONE WITH HIM!"** Raiden immediately replied else other equipment was going to be destroyed by Hanzo, "He is in the Netherrealm, Hanzo. We have not been able to go to the Netherrealm because we fear that if Quan Chi saw us coming without the amulet, he would kill the children outright. He knows the terrain of the Netherrealm well and has demons of his own that act as his eyes and ears. The risk is too high." Hanzo, still full of wrath, glared at Raiden with furious white eyes. His eyes had changed from their brown pupils to the familiar complete white color. **"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME HERE!?"**

Sub-zero, who had been thinking of a plan to save the children, took over from Raiden. "We called you here because we know you can open a portal to the Netherrealm and have the best knowledge of the terrain in the Netherrealm along with the demons that reside in it. You also know how to avoid them along with their weaknesses if you came into a fight with one. We could kill the demons but not as quickly as you would. We don't have time to spare fighting demons with the chance that some of the demons may report back to Quan Chi that we do not have the amulet. The plan is this. I along with the rest would cause a distraction, carrying a duplicate of Shinnok's amulet so not to raise suspicions. You would sneak past the demons, killing any who gets in your way and rescue the children from Quan Chi's grasp. This is the best plan that we got. Are you in for it?"

Despite not liking Sub-zero or the Lin Kuei, Hanzo knew he couldn't pick petty arguments with him right now. Not when the children's lives are at stake. Calming himself down, Hanzo agreed to the plan, "Fine. I'm in for it. We'll have to hurry though. Who knows what Quan Chi would be doing to the children." With the fake amulet carried by Raiden, Hanzo opened up a portal to the Netherrealm and they all quickly entered into the fiery Netherrealm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very happy today. I had just completed the second, third, fourth and fifth chapter of my second fanfiction and I would like to post them all right now for you guys to read and enjoy. Don't worry, I'll post more tomorrow once I get them done tonight. Comment and let me know what you think about the four chapters that I am going to post up. Enjoy!**

"Hhhmmmmm… Ow… What just happened?" Takeda woke up rubbing his aching head. The last thing he could remember was playing with Cassie, Kung Jin, and Jacqui at Cassie's house when a bright green glow flashed before him and everything turned black. Takeda started to notice his surroundings and found himself in what looked like a dark, dungeon cell. Takeda quickly turned to the others and shook them awake, "Hey guys. Wake up!"

"Uugghh… Leave me alone, Takeda. Don't wake me from my nap… Okay fine if it makes you stop shaking me!" Cassie grumbled. Jacqui who was rubbing her eyes, looked around the cell, "What is this place?" Kung Jin's eyes widened in sudden realization and fright. "Oh no… This looks like a dungeon cell in the Netherrealm…" Kung Jin had been reading a lot of recorded documents and scrolls in the Wu Shi Academy library. One of the most striking and frightening scrolls that he had read was about the Netherrealm. It described the demons residing in there even to the dungeon cells that prisoners could be thrown into before they were killed brutally the next day.

A chilling deep laugh resonated in the cell, frightening the four nine-year olds in the cell, "Well. At least one of you knows this place." Footsteps could be heard coming closer towards their cell and a figure emered before them from the shadows. A bald man with white skin and red eyes appeared before them. He also had red tattoos on his forehead and on both of his upper arms. Cassie, ever the leader of the gang, confronted the strange man, "Who are you and what do you want!? Let us out of here!"

Quan Chi merely laughed, "Stupid child, you have no power to order me around. But I will be polite enough to give you my name. My name is Quan Chi and I have captured you all as my hostages. So I cannot just let you go as I need something that your parents took from me many years ago." Now all the children were terrified. To hear that they had been kidnapped and placed in a dungeon away from their parents nearly made them cry right then and there.

Jacqui, trying her best to be brave, asked the strange man to let them go and maybe their parents could give said object to him. Quan Chi merely scoffed, "Foolish girl. This object that I demand from your parents is very powerful and I need to release my master from his prison. That is why your parents would never hand me the amulet to me. Until then, you will be locked up in here and if your parents are smart, you will get to see the next day." With that Quan Chi left, leaving the children sitting on the floor of the dungeon cell in despair and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to have some drama in it and its going to be the start of a fight scene that I have prepared to write for tonight. Let me know what you think in the comments. Happy reading!**

 _*Thoughts*_

The Netherrealm or otherwise known as Hell. The place where evil souls were punished and tortured for all eternity and the home of many demons and the evilest of beings. In this very place, a portal appeared and seven people exited from the portal, letting the portal vanish behind them. Hanzo looked at the scenery before him with a grim look, _"The Netherrealm. It has been awhile since I had entered this realm…"_ Hanzo never liked the Netherrealm. In this place, the darkness within his soul seemed to want to erupt from within him and only by his willpower that he has managed to control the darkness.

Kenshi could sense Hanzo's discomfort and he couldn't blame him. The Netherrealm always had a strong influence on the darkness within Hanzo's soul and if he wasn't careful, he would be lost to the darkness forever. Raiden took the lead, "We should be on our way. Hanzo, we will meet you at Quan Chi's fortress. Tread carefully." Hanzo nodded and quickly hellfire teleports to a secret path leading to Quan Chi's fortress.

"So shall we go and kick some demon ass?" Johnny who was still pissed needing to let out his rage and what better way than to beat the living crap out of demons. Jax grimly agreed, "Let's go. We have no time to waste." With that the six people went off, hoping in their hearts that Scorpion got to the kids first before they did and rescue them.

Hanzo quickly treaded towards Quan Chi's fortress, avoiding demons on the way. As he headed towards Quan Chi's fortress, he couldn't help the feeling of dread welling up in his chest. _"I have to save the kids. I can't fail them now. Not like how I failed to save Jubei and Kana. I can't fail!"_ Ever since the death of Jubei and Kana along with his clan, Hanzo had never wanted to open up his heart to anyone else. Vengeance was the only thought running through his head when he was still a hellspawn wraith, never letting other emotions get the best of him. When he returned to the living, he still never opened up to anyone. Kenshi was a friend but even then it was more of a friendly relationship between acquaintances. But then the four kids came along and they shattered the wall that he had built around his heart. They had quickly warmed up to him and made him feel emotions that he thought he would never feel ever again. Familial love, overprotectiveness, happiness… He would never forget Jubei and Kana no matter what, but now he has a new family to protect and cherish and he'll be damned if he let anything happen to them, _"I'm coming kids! Just wait a little longer."_

For hours, Hanzo kept on going despite his muscles crying out from exhaustion. His body screamed for him to rest but he didn't stop and instead pushed himself harder. At last, Quan Chi's fortress came into view. By then, Hanzo was panting. He could feel his panting breaths on his face underneath his yellow mask as he took deep breaths of much needed oxygen. Just as he was about to head towards the fortress, a huge billow of flames came rushing towards him. Hanzo managed to dodge in time and landed a few feet away from the attack. He quickly got into his fighting stance, ready to kill the demon in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is coming back to the kids who have been trapped in the dungeon cell. This chapter may pull some of your heartstrings so be warned. Now onto the story!**

 _*Thoughts*_

All four kids were still enveloped in fear and despair as they sat in their dungeon cell. They wished to go home but how could they. Takeda had tried to slip through the prison bars since he was the smallest but to no avail. Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Cassie tried to look for a way out but also to no avail. All they could do was sit on the floor of their cell, staring at their feet with tears in their eyes.

 _"I want mommy and daddy. I'm scared. I hope Mr. Hanzo is helping them to save us."_ All four kids had always love hanging out with Hanzo. At first, they were nervous being left with Hanzo as their babysitter. They had heard the stories of him being a hellspawn wraith when the adults were talking about him not knowing that the kids had sneaked and hid during the entire time of the conversation. But soon they actually started to enjoy spending more time with him. He was stern but fair unlike the other babysitters that took care of them when their parents were out.

As they hanged around him more often, they couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. It was really difficult to see as it was merely glimpses of sadness but they definitely noticed it. They would also be awoken to his cries in the middle of night. One time, the kids decided to sneak into his room and check if Hanzo was alright, worried from the cries that they heard. They felt like crying when they saw Hanzo crying out on his bed, tears streaming down his face from his closed eyes. Whatever he was dreaming must be a very bad nightmare for him to experience every night.

One day, the kids had all asked their parents and guardian as to what would have caused Hanzo to always get these nightmares. The adults looked grim and seriously told them of what had happened to Hanzo a long time ago, how his wife and infant son along with his entire clan were murdered by a shapeshifting sorcerer, only to be resurrected as a hellspawn wraith and tricking him into killing Sub-zero's brother, Bi-Han. All four kids cried after hearing Hanzo's tragic story and they vowed to make him happy no matter what.

One night during another stay with Hanzo at the Shirai Ryu temple, all four kids crept into Hanzo's room after hearing him cry out and slept next to Hanzo. This seemed to have calmed him down and the children were happy that they managed to stop his nightmare. The next morning, Hanzo had awoken to four children sleeping next to him on his bed.

Hanzo woke them up and asked them what they were doing on his bed. "Well you see, every night we would hear you cry out in the middle of the night and one time we sneaked into your room to check on you. We saw you crying in your sleep, Mr. Hanzo and we just couldn't handle seeing someone we care about hurt. We asked our parents what would make you cry in your sleep and they told us about your family and the life you had before you became who you are. You didn't deserve such a terrible life, Mr. Hanzo and we wanted to comfort you." The children cried at the fresh memories of hearing Hanzo's cries and his tragic life.

Hanzo felt the wall around his heart shatter completely and emotions that he thought he would no longer feel welled up inside him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and his throat tightening with emotion. Seeing these children trying to comfort him and crying for him both made him happy and sad. He hugged all four children, thanking them for their effort in comforting him. All four children wiped their tears and simply grinned at him, happy that they had accomplished their mission.

As fresh tears started to well up in their eyes from the memory, Quan Chi came in with a smile on his face. "Children. Prepare yourselves. We have guests coming and you all will be coming with me. It would be rude not to greet our guests." Quan Chi used his sorcery to bind the children's wrists along with their feet but not too tightly so they could still walk but not run. As the children walked out of the cell, all they could hope was that these guests were their parents and Hanzo coming for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys. This is going to be the first fight scene in the story. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _*Thoughts*_

The demon before Hanzo was a fearsome creature. It had the head of a dragon with sharp rows of teeth, the body and front legs of a tiger covered in scales, the hind legs of a hawk with its sharp talons, and a serpentine tail with a barbed point. "A setan…" The setan was one of the most fearsome and one of the most powerful demons in the Netherrealm. If you were to face one, the chances of survival are pretty slim. He had seen some setans fighting against other demons and they would kill them without even breaking a sweat. Other demons had always fled in fear when they heard of a setan being sighted.

 _"This is going to be troublesome. I've never faced a setan before so I don't know much of its weaknesses. But I have to make this quick."_ Hanzo struck at the demon with a powerful kick only to feel as if his leg had struck a brick wall, pain erupting up along his leg. The demon struck back with a powerful slap from its clawed paw towards Hanzo's chest. Hanzo could feel some of his ribs breaking from the blow as he was sent flying away from the demon. He quickly recovered and took out his ninjatos, ready to deal the next blow.

The setan leaped towards him, intending to slash him apart with its claws. Hanzo managed to dodge the attack using a hellfire teleport and slashed across the demon's torso. To his surprise, the demon's slash wound healed rapidly in seconds, leaving no trace of the wound. _"Damn it! I can't use any of my martial arts because of its tough skin and I can't wound it enough with my ninjatos…"_

The demon breathed out a huge fireball towards him. Hanzo tried to counter the fireball with a fireball of his own, causing a huge explosion once the fireballs collide with each other. Hanzo quickly rolled away from the blast, ready to strike the demon. As he leaped into the air ready to stab the demon through its head, he felt a sharp pain bursting in his abdomen. The demon had stabbed him with its tail and threw him aside roughly causing him to crash against some sharp rocks.

Hanzo cried out in pain, coughing some blood. He could feel the sharp rocks digging into his back. He wouldn't be surprised if his back was now covered in deep cuts. Every breath he took was painful, his broken ribs causing a burning sensation in his chest every time he took a single breath. His leg was throbbing painfully from the kick he delivered on the demon. _"There has to be something that I can use to kill the setan. But what?"_ Looking around, Hanzo saw a pool of lava. _"I could distract the demon to fall into the pool of lava. It won't be able to heal from that."_ With a pained grunt, Hanzo grabbed his ninjatos once more, ready to start his plan.

He hellfire teleports rapidly around the demon, stabbing the demon everywhere. It wouldn't kill it but it would infuriate it, making it chase after him. The now enraged demon chased after Hanzo who was now running towards the pool of lava. Just as he reached the bank of the pool of lava, he flipped into the air landing behind the demon at the last second and kicked it into the pool of lava. He watched as the demon roared in pain slowly sinking into the pool until it disappeared underneath the surface.

Hanzo panted with exhaustion. He felt like collapsing right then and there to rest but he couldn't. _"The children… I need to save them."_ With his mind resolved on rescuing the children, he went on his way to Quan Chi's fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews for this story. I have managed to complete the sixth and seventh chapter and may be finishing the story up by today. So I'm going to post two more chapters now for you guys. Hope you enjoy reading them! Leave any comments on what you think about the the two chapters.**

 ***Demonic voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

The children were brought into a room full of jars containing dead weird creatures, a glass case containing some sort of armor and a stairway leading off to somewhere. But what really scared the children was the pool containing some kind of red liquid. It looked and felt ominous. The children shivered in fear of what was to come. _"Is he going to push us into that pool? I hope not…"_

Quan Chi looked at the kids and he relished in their fear. He has so many plans for them and if their parents didn't show up with the amulet, they were going to be subjected to them. _"I had needed some experimental subjects for this sorcery that I have been working on. It would kill them at the end of the day but that hardly matters once I have mastered it."_

Quan Chi and the children were broken out of their thoughts when they heard a huge commotion at the top of the winding stairs. They heard roars of pain and fury, the sounds of punches and kicks landing on flesh along with the sound of metal cutting into flesh. Then silence. They suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They all saw a familiar person with a hood and a yellow mask covering his head and face. He was also wearing a sleeveless yellow vest with an open V-formation. An armor undershirt could be seen underneath the open V-formation vest. He was also wearing black pants with matching black tabis. His vest seemed to be covered in spatters of blood and there were cuts on it.

 _"It's Mr. Hanzo! He's come to save us!"_ The children had never been happier than they were once they saw Hanzo reaching the bottom of the stairs and glaring at Quan Chi although they were slightly worried from the blood and cuts on his vest. However, the children were slightly taken aback from Hanzo's eyes. When Hanzo saw the children, his completely white eyes softened and his eyes crinkled indicating that he was smiling at them underneath his mask. The children were comforted by that action. Hanzo then turned his hateful glare at Quan Chi. **"QUAN CHI! RELEASE THE CHILDREN AT ONCE OR FACE MY WRATH!"** Quan Chi who was surprised at seeing Hanzo, quickly regained his senses and merely chuckled, "Scorpion. Why am I not surprised to see you here? Taking orders from a new master? Or here to save the children from me? You cannot save them Scorpion just like you couldn't save your family and clan."

The children, who were slightly scared by Hanzo's demonic voice, then realized that the shapeshifting sorcerer who killed Hanzo's family and clan was the man before them. "You… you… you were the one… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MR. HANZO'S FAMILY AND CLAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MR. HANZO!" Cassie was furious now, her hands clenching into fists. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MR. HANZO!" Takeda yelled, trying to break free from the magical bindings. " Kung Jin was furious. He wanted so badly to hurt the man in front of him for what he did to Hanzo, "WHEN I GET OUT THIS BINDINGS, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP, BALDY!" Jacqui was glaring at Quan Chi. If glares could kill, Quan Chi would have been dead by now, "YOU HURT MR. HANZO AND FOR THAT I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!"

"My my Scorpion. Just you being here seems to give these children courage to fight back against me. I wonder how they would feel if they saw me kill their savior." Quan Chi brought forth his magic and got ready into his fighting stance, ready to kill Hanzo. **"MY NAME IS HANZO HASASHI! I will kill you Quan Chi for kidnapping these children but before I kill you, I will make you wish that you never BORN!"** Hanzo looked at the children once he got into his fighting stance. **"Children, I want you to close your eyes and ears. You don't need to see or hear this."** The children nodded, closing their eyes and ears, wishing that Hanzo would win and be alright. The fight began when one word resonated in their heads, **_"FIGHT!"_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this another fight scene that I had written for the story. I hope I got the fight scene right but if you want to give some positive criticism so that I could write out better fight scenes, just leave them in the reviews. Enjoy the fight!**

 ***Demonic voice***

Quan Chi used his sorcery to summon up a demon and ordered it to attack Hanzo. Hanzo easily sliced the demon in half with his ninjatos and ran up towards Quan Chi intent on dealing him a barrage of punches and kicks. Quan Chi merely dodged by summoning a portal only to land a kick on top of him from another portal. He grabbed Hanzo's head and smashed his head repeatedly on the ground.

Hanzo dazed, got another kick right in the face from Quan Chi landing on his wounded back. **"ARGH!"** "What's wrong, Scorpion? You seem weak. Is it because of the injuries you got when you entered my fortress? You will lose and you will die. And when I am done with you, I am going to subject the children to my new experiments that I have planned for them." Hanzo, who was still in pain, became infuriated. He would not let Quan Chi touch them, not now, not ever. With newfound strength, he howled his fury and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Quan Chi.

He kicks Quan Chi away from him and launches his spear at him, landing true on its target. **"GET OVER HERE!"** Quan Chi stunned from the attack gave Hanzo the chance to attack him with everything he got. He hellfire teleports behind Quan Chi landing a kick and a backflip kick on him sending Quan Chi into the air. He then leaps into the air landing a powerful kick before hellfire teleporting to land a punch and an uppercut sending him into the air again. He then unleashed a barrage of powerful kicks sending Quan Chi crashing into a table.

Quan Chi moaned and shakily stood up, spitting out blood. "He he. My turn now." Quan Chi summoned a demon once more but this time to hold Hanzo in place while he unleashed a green skull projectile towards him. The projectile hit Hanzo right in the torso, further injuring his broken ribs and breaking more ribs. Hanzo coughed out blood. He could feel one of his shattered ribs puncturing his right lung and blood filling up in it. Quan Chi then cast a weakening spell circle underneath Hanzo. Hanzo could feel his body becoming weaker the longer he was in the circle but before he could break free, Quan Chi reappeared before him and started landing a barrage of punches and kicks.

With an uppercut, Quan Chi sent Hanzo crashing onto the ground with a heavy thud, cracks appearing on the floor. **"AARRGGHH!"** Hanzo was in a lot of pain. He was getting weaker by the second from his old and new injuries. If he didn't finish this fight soon, he will end up dead. Hanzo stood up and grabbing his ninjatos, launched himself at Quan Chi. Quan Chi too had summoned a sword and now both men were engaged in a swordfight, fully intent that this last attack will be the one to finish off the other.

Kung Jin, who wanted to check if Hanzo had won, had slightly opened his eyes only for him to meet a gruesome sight. Eyes widened and his hands dropping from the shock of the fight, Kung Jin could only stare with mouth wide open at the brutal battle. Takeda, Jacqui, and Cassie felt Kung Jin's body become rigid and wanting to check on their friend, they unknowingly opened their eyes and ears to the same brutal battle that Kung Jin was seeing.

Hanzo, who was now bleeding heavily from the deep stabs and slashes, had managed to land some pretty deep stabs and wounds on Quan Chi. He had managed to feint an attack with his ninjatos giving him the opening to finish off Quan Chi when he heard a squeal from the children. Turning his head, he saw that all four children were now staring wide eyed at him with fear, but not in fear of him but in fear for him. Seeing Hanzo distracted gave Quan Chi all the time he needed. With all his strength, Quan Chi stabbed his sword right through Hanzo's heart. Hanzo gasped and coughed massive amounts of blood, now seeing the sword in his chest. With a look at the children, he dropped onto the floor with a thud.

Quan Chi stood up, ripped out his sword from Hanzo's chest and merely smirked, rejoicing in his victory. The children saw Hanzo on the ground, barely breathing, and a pool of blood quickly getting larger under Hanzo. Tears started streaming down their faces and with a cry yelled out his name, "MR. HANZOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I was pretty busy this morning and afternoon but I managed to finish up the latest chapter for you all to enjoy. This is my longest chapter out of all the rest. Also, I'm planning on wrapping up this story with two more chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _*Thoughts*_

"Well, it seems your savior has failed. Now you will watch him die as I await for your parents so that I could finish them off too." Large rivulets of tears streaming down their faces, the children begged for Hanzo to get up. That he couldn't lose to the bald, scary man. That they couldn't lose him.

Hanzo was barely conscious. He could see the darkness at the corners of his vision and he felt like just giving into it. He just needed to rest… "MR. HANZO! PLEASE GET UP!" Hanzo heard Takeda crying out. "MR. HANZO! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!" "WAKE UP!" "WE CAN'T LOSE YOU MR. HANZO!" He heard Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Cassie cry out too. _"Takeda, Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin… No… I can't lose… I have to save them… I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"_

With just sheer willpower, Hanzo shakily stood up, grabbing his ninjatos once more. Any normal man would have died from the wounds that Hanzo had but then again, Hanzo had never been a normal man. Quan Chi was astonished at the sight. But he knew that Scorpion was weak and only a single skull blast would finish him off. Oh how wrong he was. Never underestimate the love of a father even if said father's children were not of his own blood.

With a wrathful roar, Hanzo dashed forward coating himself in hellfire burning Quan Chi, and using a leg throw down dropped Quan Chi onto the floor. As he stood over the now dazed Quan Chi, he readied himself on plunging the sword through the sorcerer's heart but before he could do so, Quan Chi had summoned a Netherrealm bat which knocked into him resulting in Hanzo only stabbing through Quan Chi's stomach. _"DAMN IT!"_ He knew that wound would not kill the sorcerer. Quan Chi had always been a slippery snake and he knew that this won't be the last time that he would face him. The sorcerer clutched his stomach wound and quickly summoned a portal. "This isn't over, Scorpion. Mark my words!" With that Quan Chi escaped through the portal leaving only Hanzo and the children behind in his fortress.

Hanzo panted, coughing up blood each each time he took a breath. That last attack took a big toll on Hanzo's injuries. He could feel a couple more of his broken ribs puncturing his organs. He knew he had massive internal bleeding as he could feel his body quickly shutting down. He collapsed on the floor with a moan.

After Quan Chi had escaped, the magical bindings locking the children's wrists and ankles vanished. Without sparing a second, they ran to Hanzo and kneeled right next to him. Tears were running down their faces when they saw how badly injured Hanzo was. They didn't know what they could do to help him. After all, they were only nine year old children. All they could do was cry and beg him to wake up.

Suddenly, they heard shouts up the stairs and saw their parents and some of their parents' friends rushing towards them. They quickly ran up to them, hugging them. They were glad to see them but seeing Hanzo injured made them just cry more. They begged their parents and the others to save Hanzo. "Please… You have to help Mr. Hanzo…" the children cried their hearts out unable to even stutter out the words that they wanted to say.

Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Kenshi, Raiden, and Sub-zero were shocked at the state of Hanzo's condition. Kenshi gathered the kids to stay with him. "Go. I'll take care of the kids. Help Hanzo!" All five adults nodded and hurried over to Hanzo. When they reached Hanzo's side, they ripped open his clothes to get a better view of his injuries only to meet a sight that made them sick to the core. Hanzo had nasty deep slashes and stab wounds across his chest, back, abdomen, and arms particularly the stab wound at his heart. He had a nasty looking wound on his forehead too. There were also deep purple bruises across his chest and abdomen indicating massive internal bleeding.

Without sparing a second, Johnny quickly removed his jacket and applied pressure to Hanzo's stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Sub-zero used some of his ice powers to cool the wounds and stop the bleeding. Sonya, Raiden and Jax were discussing on how to get the hell out of the Netherrealm and back to the Special Forces headquarters in Earthrealm. Unfortunately, only Hanzo has the ability to open up portals from the Netherrealm to Earthrealm and vice versa. If they don't get him back to Earthrealm for treatment, he will die.

Sonya, despite not wanting to make Hanzo jar his injuries even more, knew she no choice but to try to wake him up so that he could summon a portal to Earthrealm where he could be treated for his injuries. "Hanzo. Hanzo. I need you to wake up and summon a portal back to Earthrealm. We need to get you back for treatment of your injuries but we have no means of getting back except for your ability."

Hanzo groaned, choking a bit on his own blood. He weakly opened his eyes and weakly asked where the children are. "The children are with Kenshi, Hanzo. But we need your help to open up the portal so that we could help you man. Come on, I know you can do it." Johnny piped in, giving him a grin although deep inside he was worried sick for the injured man.

Hanzo nodded and using the last of his strength, opened up the portal to bring them back to Earthrealm. As his strength was sapped out of him, he could hear his heart fluttering its last throes in his ears and as everything turned black, the last thing he heard other than his weak heartbeat was the children's cries and the others telling him to stay with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**We are almost at the end of this story. I might post the last chapter later tonight once I have managed to finish it by tonight. But for now, please enjoy this chapter. Have a good day!**

 _*Thoughts*_

Hanzo felt himself floating in darkness. He couldn't hear or feel anything. All was silent in this vast space of darkness. _"Is this what death feels like?"_ Hanzo had never felt more alone than he ever was. Would he never meet Kana and Jubei, only to forever be trapped in this hellish darkness? Would he never see the four children that he had come to love as his own? _"Takeda, Kung Jin, Jacqui, Cassie… would I ever see you four again?"_

Hanzo then began remembering the memories that he had with the four children. He remembered the day when he was first introduced to the rambunctious group. He had been shoved with the task of babysitting the kids when the others had went off to Outworld to discuss some issues with Kotal Kahn. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

He remembered how nervous they were around him at first and how that nervousness became happiness at seeing him. He remembered all the times that he spent with the children, their laughs and squeals of happiness and he could never forget the day that they tried to comfort him from his nightmares. How they had become his new family...

He smiled at these memories but the memories suddenly took a dark turn. He remembered when they were kidnapped, the rescue attempt and the fight that ensued along with the wounds he obtained. But he could never forget the children's cries begging him to wake up, to not leave them. Hearing their cries just broke his heart.

 _"I can't leave them. They need me. And I can't let them experience the anguish and grief that I felt when I lost Jubei, Kana and my entire clan. I can't put them through that."_ With a newfound resolve, Hanzo swam his way upwards through the darkness. He kept on swimming to the top for what seemed like for eternity when he saw a small spot of light. He quickly swam towards said light and the last thing he saw was a bright flash.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is the last chapter of my second story. Sorry for making you cry psymon twin. I had the feels too from writing this story. Hope you enjoy the ending of the story. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! I appreciate all your support. Have a good day.**

 _*Thoughts*_

Hanzo awoke to the sounds of machines right next to him. He felt something on his face of what felt like an oxygen mask and what seemed like four heavy objects next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly from the bright lights. He found himself in a hospital bed with wires on him and IVs sticking into him. He also saw all four kids sleeping next to him. Cassie and Jacqui were sleeping on either sides of the bed next to his chest while Takeda and Kung Jin were sleeping also on either sides of the bed but next to his stomach. Hanzo smiled at the sight, seeing how cute they were curled up next to him. However, he frowned when he noticed tear stains on the children's faces.

"You were dead you know." Hanzo heard someone speaking and he tensed, ready to defend the children. "Relax, Hanzo. You are safe now. We brought you back to the Special Forces headquarters and got your injuries treated." Kuai Liang emerged from the shadows, looking serious.

Hanzo relaxed seeing that him being tense seemed to disturb the kids, "What do you mean I was dead?" Sub-zero gave a huge sigh. "Dead. As in your heart stopped. It took the medical team ten minutes to bring you back with all the equipment and medical supplies they have. The kids were unharmed but definitely shaken and it didn't help them seeing you dead." _"Dead… I was dead."_ Hanzo thought speechless. "We took the kids away from the scene when you were being revived but they struggled a lot and cried, wanting to be next to you. They were terrified, Hanzo. More terrified than when they were captured by Quan Chi. You've been in a coma for the past five days and during that time, the kids kept on having nightmares to the point that they wouldn't want to sleep. Turns out they could only sleep free of nightmares if they slept next to you."

Hanzo's heart broke for these kids. To see him dead and possibly catching a few glimpses of the entire commotion when he was being revived along with the nightmares they experienced every night was not what these kids had to go through.

"I'll leave you be for now with the kids. They really need your comfort Hanzo." As Kuai Liang was about to step out of the room, Hanzo whispered his thanks, "I do not like you Kuai Liang nor do I like the Lin Kuei… but thank you. If it wasn't for your plan, we wouldn't have gotten the kids back." Kuai Liang nodded and left the room.

Hanzo decided to let the kids sleep for a little while longer, noticing the dark shadows under their eyes. Soon, he too dozed off, still exhausted from his injuries. Cassie was the first to wake up among the four children and looked at Hanzo only to be shocked seeing him awake and smiling at her. Tears started streaming down her face and with a cry, she hugged him tightly. The other three children were awoken to Cassie's cries only to meet a smiling Hanzo. They too cried and hugged him tightly.

Hanzo hugged them all close to him as all four children cried their hearts out, their tears staining the bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. "Mr. Hanzo! We were so scared! We thought that… thought that… you left us forever!" Hanzo merely smiled "Ssshhh. I'm here, I'm here. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. I'm not going to leave you guys. I couldn't leave my family now could I."

Eyes widened, all four kids looked at Hanzo. "We're your family?" Jacqui curiously asked while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes. You four are my new family. You four have slowly become my four children. My son, my wife and my clan will never be forgotten but you four have become my new family even though we are not related by blood. You all became my family."

All four children cried. Hanzo had become another father to them and to hear him say that they became his new family just made them very happy. All four children cried themselves to sleep but just before sleep took them, they sleepily told Hanzo that all four of them love him. Hanzo, his heart full of love for all four children, merely hugged them closer to him and as the children were about to doze off, they heard him say those words that they would cherish forever, "I love you all too, my beloved children."


End file.
